Power Play
Power Play is the second mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing We're not getting into Nexus City with snipers blocking the way. That means we're shutting down the power. Let's seem them pick you off if they can't even see you coming. Objective Find a way to shut off the power coming from the Security Station so we can get past those infernal snipers. Plot The level starts with Hank going entering the Power Station and going through two rooms, both of which have no enemies. In the third room, one of the doors is locked which makes Hank annoyed. He enters the next room which has a computer he can hack. But when at the computer, Hank just looks at it and then says that he doesn't "do" hacking. He then proceeds to grab a hammer and smashes a control panel with it where he then says, "That's more like it". He then returns to the third room and enters the previously unlocked door which inside has another locked which makes Hank even more irritated and says that he will play their game. He enters a rooms with no computers and no doors. Hank picks up a wrench and proceeds to "make" a door. He climbs through the "door" and into a room where he finds a diary that reads, "Dear diary, Thanks for being the only friend that listens to me. That's why I'm sharing this with you... so don't tell anyone! I'm sick of being locked in my bunk everytime the power goes out, so I hid a spare keycard. Remember the colder you are, the warmer you are!" Hank then looks into the fridge where he finds said keycard and opens the door. He then proceeds to break another control panel, but instead of disabling the locks, it activates a bonus lock which blocks the door completely. Hank then runs into Rich who mistakes Hank as his replacement and tells him that he worked here for thirty years. Hank proceeds to ask Rich how to shut the power to which Rich calls him crazy, but doesn't care since he doesn't have to work here anymore and tells Hank to flip the three switches on the wall. Rich then tells Hank good luck and Hank leaves the room. As Hank gets to the next door multiple agents come through the door and engineers rappelling down as they call for backup. Hank beats them up easily. Hank then blows through four rooms of A.A.H.W agents and engineers. In the next room, they are in a formation near the door with a soldat as the soldat and a engineer command them to fire when Hank walks in. Even with the attack, Hank still manages to stop them. After Hank finally kills all the remaining agents in the next two rooms and survives a onslaught of A.A.H.W units, the level ends. Playable Characters * Hank Enemies * Agents * A.T.P Engineers * A.T.P Soldats Others * Rich Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2